You Belong with Me
by Mister Fondler
Summary: Looking back, Duncan Inglebee recounts numerous moments in his life when he struggled to deal with jealousy, friendship, lust, and love, all because of that boy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or any other allusions from the series, nor am I claiming to be J.K. Rowling.**

**Shipping: One-sided Duncan Inglebee/Terry Boot | Mentions of Terry Boot/Mandy Brocklehurst.**

Author's Note: This is based off many roleplays and much development, thus, expect to be confused if you are not a reader that this was initially intended for. It's ultimately dedicated to Matt, who chose the cheesy song. Apologies for the scattered years, especially at the end; this was originally separate short stories.

* * *

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend - shes upset,_

_Shes going off about something that you said,_

_cause she doesnt get your humor like I do._

**First Year**

Don't cry, it's silly.

Look who's talking! I should steal your glasses just for that! Mandy wiped away tears while laughing lightly. Terry had instinctively covered the bridge of his nose with his hand like a shield, protecting the frames in case they were to be snatched.

It's not that he was spying; he really wasn't. The other two just didn't bother to acknowledge that Duncan was watching from a tree away, pretending to study for things months from now. He was just curious, wondering why he wasn't asked to join them for lunch. Or why Mandy was suddenly crying, and then laughing, yet Terry remained the same. Or why it was only those two in the first place.

Duncan stood from his spot, deciding to join them. It's not like he was ruining anything, right? They were all friends here. He quietly made his way over to them, circling the other way in hopes to surprise the two housemates. But a bit of the conversation made him pause in his step; it sounded serious.

You would never lie to me, would you?

Of course not.

Good! Duncan watched as Terry craned his neck around, spotting him. But then his attention returned to Mandy and he told her that he just did. Duncan couldn't suppress the snicker as she got her knickers in a twist at the joke, standing and storming off.

And then he took the opportunity to plop beside his first friend and grabbed Mandy's abandoned sandwich. She just doesn't get your humor like I do.

* * *

_I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

_She'll never know your story like I do._

**Sixth Year**

Youre not telling me something! There was no reply after that

Duncan slowly hauled himself up to sit straighter on his bed, the interrupted thoughts of a certain evening in the forest scattering away. A hand clumsily reached for the radio he stole from Entwhistles trunk so he could slam a finger on the off button. Ironically, it was blasting one of Mandys least favorite songs that she constantly complained about.

What is there to tell you Mandy; nothings going on between Duncan and I. Suddenly his heart was pounding in his chest harshly. As much as he wanted to say a million thoughts were racing in his mind, in actuality it was blank, unsure what to think. So _that's _what they were arguing about this time.

But as quick as the hammering heart came, a pang of emotion hit it next. Why was Terry denying it? Even though those were the same words he said before. _It doesn't mean anything._ It never meant anything, did it? It never does, it never will!

Did you cheat on me, Terry? The words were softer, and Duncan barely caught them. The only reason he had was because he had somehow managed to slide off the bed and was currently on all fours, ear pressed against the dormitory door and was trying to catch anything possible from their staircase conversation.

I can ask the same, Terry countered calmly, before the footsteps were increasing and Duncan managed to scramble away, somehow flopping onto the nearest bed ha, Entwhistle's.

The door flung open, and a disheveled boy with a large scowl strode into the room and immediately went to his bed, appearing to be caught up in his thoughts.

Duncan opened his mouth to say something, but the sweet smell of detergent and lemon? began distracting him. After he collected what he was going to say again, he looked back up at just to see the other male staring at him.

And then none of the things he was planning to say a moment before could come out, because those icy blue eyes were _fucking_ piercing into his soul right now. But then, without even his own consent, he raised a single finger and pressed it to his own lips.

Shh, was the ushered sound that managed to find its way out; a low shushing. And the corner of his lips were twitching upwards until he pulled his hand away. She'll never know your story like I do.

* * *

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

**Third Year**

The team waved its way off of the pitch, each house going its separate ways to change. Ravenclaw had won against Slytherin for once, and it was thanks to the Chaser, Mandy Brocklehurst. Despite Malfoy catching the Snitch, the Ravenclaw girl had still managed to score enough times to stay above the extra points.

Duncan nudged Terry who sat beside him on the stands. Can you believe we won for once?

Mandy did brilliant, Terry had replied back immediately. Duncan looked at him sideways, before seeing that the other's attention was directly on the retreating figure whose name was being chanted below.

She was okay, Duncan said quickly, an uneasy feeling forming in his stomach. I mean, I bet all the Slytherins were just distracted by her in the uniform... Her tight Quidditch leggings and loose jersey, the leather gloves and the helmet that everyone knew covered that short, black hair.

And Duncan couldn't ignore the obvious bit of how she was maturing better than a lot of the other girls in their year... no wonder Boot was staring at her from across the pitch. She was so bloody perfect for him sometimes, he thought bitterly.

But he wasn't jealous, he reminded himself desperately. He wasn't jealous at the fact that Terry looked at her differently than he at him. And that she had so many more things going for him than he would ever... And then he was broken out of his thoughts as Terry stood up, saying he was going to go catch up with him later, he had to go congratulate her.

The benches were dispersing, and then only a few students remained... but soon they, too, finally left. Duncan didn't know why he still sat there hours later, feeling hopeless. He liked Terry, he knew this since First Year. He liked Mandy, too, he had concluded before, but yet he still got jealous for both and of both when it came down to it.

Thoughts continued to rummage through however, what he lacked compared to Mandy... even if they did have those differences... Cause she wear short skirts, and I wear t-shirts; she's Quidditch captain and I'm on the bleachers..

Despite those differences, he was still better for him than she could be. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for, has been here the whole time.

* * *

**Second Year**

History of Magic was absolutely tedious, really. Duncan much preferred Charms. He had this weird talent for it. Was it really that weird? Everyone else seemed to have some type of strength, maybe this was his!

But that still didn't rid of the fact he was struggling to stay awake through Binns' droning voice... rambling and rambling... His eyes snapped awake again, then yawning as his peers seemed just as asleep as he just was. Yet he needed to pass this class, and to do that, he had to pay attention!

Duncan picked up his quill once more and looked at the back of a student sitting at a table in front of him with two other students. Corny and Goldmine... something like that. But he knew the middle one, the boy who was hunched over the table that you'd assume was the one fully asleep. However, Duncan knew Terry Boot well, that he was anything but. Instead, if you squinted, you could see that the elbow would move a bit up and down, signaling that he was actually taking _notes._

A sigh escaped him right after the yawn, as he dipped his quill and attempted to mimic the other's study technique. Sadly, in a matter of minutes Duncan's mind had already distracted to other things. Like the same boy he was trying to copy. He had to admit, he envied the way the other seemed to be able to focus in classes like this and come out on top. Golden boy, Terry Boot.

He needs some balance, Duncan thought optimistically as his hand was writing out words he wasn't even conscious of. He needs me, I'd be perfect for him. After a minute of pitiful dreaming, he had glanced down at his notes. They had random fragments on them of his thoughts... and Duncan pieced them together, smiling like a hopeless romantic.

'If you could see'

'That I'm the one who understands you'

'Been here all along'

'So why can't you see'

'You belong with me'

He repeated the last line under his breath, feeling stupid. You belong with me...

* * *

_Walking the streets_

_With you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking_

_This is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself_

_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

**Fourth Year**

The whole Tri-Wizard shit was getting bloody annoying fast. Duncan was usually game for anything but the Durmstrang boys were diverting more attention from Duncan than he usually (never) got already.

But the good news is that they didn't have a certain boy's attention.

What do you think of the Beauxbaton girls? Duncan tried to ask innocently, wanting to know his opinion on that as they took a break from their walking to sit down.

Stuck-ups, was the only reply he got from Terry. The two sat in silence on the courtyard bench for a few minutes, happy to be able to escape the frantic event for a bit. What did it matter, Ravenclaw was getting even less recognition than Hufflepuff for once, what was there to really grin about with being mingled with two strange schools with their arrogant students.

Duncan broke the silence as he began laughing. Surprised at the suddenness, Terry glared at him expectantly. The laughing didn't cease... actually, it was only growing louder. Patience is a virtue, Duncan was positive was the only thought in Terry's mind as he managed to collect himself finally.

I-it's just, you can hook up, with ANY hot girl f-from this school, a full guarantee that you wouldn't have t-to see her anymore, and you're _still_ not interested! Hail all mighty Terry Boot, whom for some reason _wants_ to stay a virgin!

If he wasn't laughing hard before, he sure was now. The red-faced Ravenclaw (finally, a reaction!) wasn't used to the sexual jokes, even if it was expected from Duncan. Though, Terry didn't seem to hang out with him all that much lately anymore; not while he had other friends.

With the Tri-Shitty-Tournament going on, the tension, and the waste of a year, Duncan could see that Terry managed to reason in his head that it wouldn't hurt to laugh at himself for once.

You're a git, Terry said with a chuckle; it sounded strange, even if the sound only lasted a moment.

Language, language, Boot-

Shut it, wanker. A large grin was plastered on both of their faces now, and Duncan leaned in, his smile turning mischievous. Only when I'm thinking about you. Terry became even more embarrassed than he was earlier at the innuendo but shook his head at Duncan, just enjoying their banter.

Duncan felt lighter, better than he had in a long time. An optimistic thought danced around in his head, that maybe they could go back to how they were in First Year. 'Hey, isn't this easy?'

* * *

_And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town._

_I haven't seen it in awhile_

_Since she brought you down._

_You say you're fine -I know you better than that._

_Hey, what you doing_

_With a girl like that?_

**Sixth Year**

There was nothing but hate for them both- leaving him in the dark like that. Hooking up behind his back. Was he not good enough? Of course, why would either of them ever like him like that... he was just 'Duncan Inglebee', practically failure of Ravenclaw. Hell, he couldn't even become Prefect last year!

Terry fucking Boot, always got everything. The grades, the friends, school status of Prefect, the girl.

Mandy fucking Brocklehurst, got everything else. Equal grades, looks, friends, sports, and the guy.

What did _he_ get? CHARMS?

The aggressive thoughts were pushed to the back for just a moment as Terry dragged Duncan up to the dorms to show him a necklace he had gotten Mandy for the holidays. Duncan eyed it enviously, at the same time with utter animosity.

'What if she doesn't like it?' The question zoomed in one ear and out the other as he tore his gaze away from the piece of sterling silver inside of the white box.

Pardon? he had asked through gritted teeth. He was then rewarded with a worried vent about how Mandy deserved the best and he just wasn't familiar with any of this at all. Duncan tried not to snap at him, but then an idea had popped into his mind at that exact moment.

Why don't I take it off your hands for you? He began, before quickly adding how he knew Mandy for years and that she would just hate it. Terry looked torn between suspicious, anxious, and paranoid.

Duncan wondered for a moment why such a cheap piece of metal was so important to a relationship anyway, and why Terry was stressing. Surely he had more common-sense to really be so worried, even if she did dislike it. To be honest, Terry had been worrying a lot since they had gotten together.

Not that Duncan could mark the official date, seeing as they didn't fucking tell him.

You look down, mate, he noted, genuine concern coming through for a moment.

Terry looked at the small box then back up at Duncan, shrugging. I'm fine. He knows better, though, that he was seriously conflicted on such a stupid matter. However, he also knew enough that Terry wouldn't even give a second thought on handing it over to Duncan. And that was confirmed a second after he thought it. Instead, he decided to give a comforting word for a moment to Terry, as this was the last he'd be offering for a while. Not with his new idea to ruin the new couple.

If she doesn't like it and hates you for it, he started, placing a hand on his shoulder, then what are you doing with a girl like that?

* * *

_She wears high heels,_

_I wear sneakers._

_She's cheer captain,_

_And I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

**Sixth Year**

Do you feel anything when we kiss?

The pregnant pause made Duncan want to rip out his hair. They sat by the lake, Terry buttoning up his shirt after he had said it didn't have to mean anything. _Again._

To distract himself as he impatiently waited for an answer, he stared at Terry's fading pink hair, after that time in the forest only a few weeks before.

We both have two amazing girls, you have Lavender and I have Mandy. Was that really his argument? No, he bloody avoided his question!

However a new question had already risen out before he could backtrack to the original. What does she have that I don't?

W-what? Terry sputtered in response, obviously confused by what he meant by that. It didn't seem to fit with what they were talking about. Then again, his last answer didn't seem to fit with his question either.

Is it because I'm not female, I don't dress like what you're interested in? The look he received only made him want to keep ranting on.

That I don't play on the team, that I'm just some nobody Ravenclaw in your year?

Terry shook his head, holding up his hands in almost a defense to get him to pause for a moment. Unfortunately Duncan was nearly as red in the face as his bright hair, emotion seeming to overwhelm him as usual.

Dunc-

I'm right here, right fucking here Boot. Take off your damn glasses or something and open your damn eyes-

You're just _not_ what I'm looking for-

What you're _looking for_ has been here the whole time.

* * *

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night._

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry._

_I know your favorite songs,_

_And you tell me about your dreams._

_Think I know where you belong,_

_Think I know it's with me._

**Seventh Year**

It'd been two weeks since Terry had randomly shown up at his doorstep one afternoon, just to say hey. Two weeks since they started dating. Two weeks since they finally laid it all out.

It's raining: hard. His father is piss drunk downstairs to be more accurate, he was in the basement. Duncan had kicked his unconscious body down the open stairwell and slammed the door with his disgust.

He had barely caught the knocking on his door through the thick rain, a boom of lightning following after the rapping. Duncan almost thought he imagined it. It was probably a tree, he figured, until it continued a minute after.

Now knowing he couldn't have been mistaken, he heaved his way from the kitchen (where he was eating a tub of ice cream with a spoon) and to the door. Not bothering to be precarious in checking, he glided the chain and yanked the door open, before seeing a soaked boy.

Terry? Duncan asked as he stared at the slightly shorter boy with confusion, before immediately stepping aside to let him in as the other asked courteously.

Despite Duncan's many questions that Terry wouldn't answer, he let him stay the night.

The look in the other's eyes were dead, as if he were tired. This piqued Duncan's curiousity even further but he used all of his self-restraint to not ask anymore as if realized he'd receive no more answers.

Why don't I try to take you home to your parents, Duncan offered, trying to be as respectful as possible but mostly wanting to usher Terry out in-case his father would miraculously wake and make it up the stairs. He didn't want to deal with a drunk, homophobic man tonight.

I don't belong there, Terry countered, slightly incredulous at the fact that Duncan didn't know about that last year, but he didn't want to press that topic tonight.

'Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me...'

You can sleep in my bed tonight, he said with a sigh as he stood up, abandoning his melting ice cream and grabbing Terry's wrist as he tugged him up from the couch so he could lead him upstairs.

* * *

_Can't you see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you?_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me?_

**First Year**

Is it wrong to have a crush on your friends when you're barely twelve?

What if the friend is a boy?

I think you like my other friend... but I know you better than she does.

I've known you way longer anyway. But you don't see me like that.

I still think you should be with me, though.

* * *

_Standing by you_

_Waiting at your backdoor._

_All this time_

_How could you not know, baby,_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me?_

**Fifth Year**

I know it wasn't a date, we were just hanging out during the summer like any old friends.

You told me all about how you were made Prefect and tomorrow we'd be back on the train to Hogwarts.

I'm standing on your back-step awkwardly, wanting to say goodbye like a couple would.

You shut the door, saying you'd see me tomorrow.

I continue to stand there, even as the door shuts, as minutes pass and the lights go out in the house.

Thinking that you need to be with me.

* * *

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

**First Year**

Have you ever thought of being with me?

What?

You and me.

N-no, I haven't...

I think you should be with me.

Then Duncan stood from the table in the library and headed out, leaving a very confused Terry. However, he shook his head and the thoughts away. It'd be forgotten in an hour, surely. Besides, that idea wouldn't cross his mind ever again most likely.

Just like Duncan to say something he doesn't mean.


End file.
